The present invention relates to tools for tightening and loosening threaded fasteners and in particular to handles accepting various bits for different fasteners.
There are a wide variety of fasteners which are commonly encountered during construction, manufacturing, repair, and maintenance of mechanical devices, homes, vehicles, and the like. These fasteners require various bit types and sizes. For example, the required bits may be slotted bits, phillips bits, hex bits, torx bits, square drive bits, and a variety of special purpose bits, and each type of bit may be one of several sizes.
Driver sets often include a driver handle and a selection of bits which attaches to the handle for use. The bits may be separately stored, or stored on or in the driver handle. In each instance, the bits are independently detached from the stored position and attached to the end of a driver shaft extending from the driver handle for use. It is common to use several different bits in a short time on a single task, and a user often removes a bit from the driver shaft and places it in a nearby location for future use. Unfortunately, it is also common to forget where a bit was placed, thus requiring the user to search for the bit when it is again needed.